Shadows of the Past
by ChroniclerLoki
Summary: Seven years after the Master Sword was sealed back within the Temple of Time a new threat comes to Hyrule, but will the Hero of Time be enough to get rid of it this time?
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Please read and review, I would love to know what I am doing well, and what I still need to work on. Thank you.**

Untold ages of prophesy foretold by the gossip stones have been fulfilled. In answer to the summons of fate a young boy named Link emerged from the deepest heart of the Kokiri forest and ran headlong into history. Despite overwhelming odds stacked against him he befriended the Princess Zelda, and fought his way through armies of monsters who were seeking the ultimate power: The Triforce.

After many challenging trials and fierce battles he finally managed to rescue the princess and with her help seal Ganondorf, the greatest known evil, in the now tainted Sacred Realm. Upon returning to his own time he sealed the Master Sword back within its ancient tomb in the heart of the Temple of Time. As the twin halves of the great Door of Time slowly closed a magical wind forced its way out of the chamber, flowing around and through Link yet leaving him apparently untouched, except that he no longer knew what had happened between his meeting the princess and now.

With an earth altering force the wind seemed to explode froth from the temple but did no harm to the structure that Link could see. And he had been in and out of the temple many times over the course of his journeys.

Weary from his adventures and seemingly victorious in his quest, though oblivious to his recent past since his emergence from the castle garden he slowly walked toward the temple entrance. As he walked he went through his belongings, which he always kept in a magical bag that could hold anything of any size and any amount he needed, and found not only the things he remembered having after the death of the Great Deku Tree, but other things as well whose origins he could not recall. But before he could ponder this mystery or open the grand wooden door he could tell something was amiss. Upon exiting the temple he immediately saw the source of his unease. Hyrule Town market was overrun by monsters and many buildings were ablaze. He could feel the heat of the many fires upon his face even from this distance.

Drawing his sword he killed a passing Stalfos, realizing as he did so that he had gained skill but lacked the knowledge of how it was obtained. He took a couple steps forward and heard the telltale sound of a Sheikah's arrival, nothing great just the sound of a boot scuffing the dirt. He turned around to find not one, but two of the enigmatic folk. One was as old as Zelda's attendant, Impa, but Link had learned by now not to associate age with weakness even though he could remember speaking with Impa only once. The other was Link's age and because of the Sheikan custom of wearing clothing that freed movement yet disguised distinguishable features, he was uncertain of anything aside from the fact that they were the same height exactly.

Remembering his manners he bowed formally before speaking. "Greetings good Sheikah, how may I be of help?" The two Sheikah spoke with each other a moment in their rolling tongue, which in its way was quite beautiful. Despite the chaos mere yards away he waited patiently for them to finish. His voice obviously unaccustomed to speaking the common language of Hyrule the elder spoke. "You are Link?"

Knowing full well that the Sheikah would never accept anything other than the truth he answered. "Yes sir, I am." the Sheikah pulled a bottle filled with a distinctive blue liquid from a belt pouch and tossed it to Link. "Impa sent us to prepare you for the task ahead and protect you as far as we can. She has managed to get the King and his court to safety, yet she was forced to leave the Princess within the castle walls, protected by the strongest magic she could muster. This was two days ago. The magic still stands, you can see it from here, but it weakens under constant attack."

Link turned to see the top of a crystalline energy barrier and rather than the solid blue color he somehow thought it should have been it had dulled to a dim gray that flashed occasionally as the army of dark creatures attempted to break through. Remembering that he still held the bottle he downed the contents and tossed it back to the Sheikah. The effects were immediate; his weariness drained away, his wounds though he didn't remember getting injured were healed, and he could feel magic flowing through him. Magic! The very thought that it was there surprised him.

His anger at learning the Princesses' plight was not unexpected to the Sheikah, yet the force of it and the fact that his mind could scream far more loudly than his voice caught them off guard. "You must know that the decision to leave the Princess behind was not undertaken lightly. It took eight of us to push through to the king. We lost two on the way, during the retreat we lost three more. With our remaining numbers and the Town Guard protecting the people we have had little choice. But Impa believes you may succeed where we could not. Judging from what I can sense, she is not wrong. But we have not witnessed your greatest deeds, and indeed because of your actions much of what you have seen will never come to pass, either for you or us, so it lies with you to prove to us that she has not misplaced her trust."


	2. Chapter 2: What Big Wolfos This Town Has

**Only the OC's and the storyline belong to me, and I have to admit that Shala is one of my favorite characters that I have created. But enough about that, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Link turned toward the stairs leading from the temple courtyard to the market square, but hadn't gotten more than a few steps before the ground beneath him began to shake. He jumped back a couple feet and waited for the living skeleton to pull itself out of the ground. Deciding quickly he spoke. "We don't have time for this, we must get the Princess to safety."

He pulled a bomb from his bag and put it in the rib cage of the disoriented Stalfos. When the three of them reached the bottom of the stairs they heard the explosion and were showered by little bits of bone. "My name is Sharn, and this is my daughter and apprentice Shala." In answer Link only turned and continued into the market square. The square was deserted yet more the signs of the recent passing of many creatures, and the unmistakable evidence of recent battle. The bomb shop and the Bomb-Chu Bowling alley looked as if their entire stocks had detonated at once. The Bazaar and Potion Shop were burning uncontrollably and the Happy Mask Shop was simply gone.

The lonely howl of a Wolfos cut the predawn air. Looking about expectantly Link was surprised when that single howl was taken up by a chorus of others. He approached the fountain in the center of the square and drew his sword.

The two Sheikah, seeing the grim determination and resigned sadness on his face, drew their own weapons. Shala drew two slim and graceful blades that were of better quality and design than the scimitars favored by the Gerudo. Sharn drew a large Goron forged blade which Link knew was a two handed weapon that could be used both offensively and defensively in the hands of one skilled in its use.

The Wolfos pack swarmed out of the alleys, came from over the drawbridge, and blockaded the path leading to the castle. The ordinarily solitary creatures were barely restrained from attacking each other as well as their Hylian enemies, though the magic tying them together was indiscernible from the ambient magic of the world.

Link knew that these would be the toughest battles he had yet faced in memory. Just when they started to wonder why the beasts weren't attacking the largest one jumped the fountain and the rest of the pack surged forward in a crushing wave of claws and fangs. With no particular strategy or style both Link and Sharn rushed into the melee while Shala went into a graceful fighting style that was part dance, part controlled destruction.

Link, having had numerous encounters with the beasts in some of the most unusual places through the woods, knew that getting just one of them to expose its vulnerable back to attack was a challenge. Getting many of them to do it, especially when others could see the result, was going to take more luck and skill than he believed he had at the time.

Taking a few hits that he shrugged off Link focused upon the Wolfos directly before him. He dodged back when it tried to swipe him with its claws which for some reason he couldn't understand always caused them to expose their back to their enemy. In preparation to perform the jump attack that he knew worked so well he brought his sword over his head and in the process stabbed the largest Wolfos in the back. Not one to turn down a fortunate turn of events he climbed its back, twisting as he reached its shoulders.

From his momentum and the strength of the motion, Link was propelled into the air, leaving a large gash in the beast's back. He was already returning to his original target as the creature fell to the ground, dead and burning to ash as they did when killed. As he landed he pointed his sword beneath him at the Wolfos he had started with. With a sick meaty thud and a wet crack of bone he landed with his sword sticking into the back of the Wolfos' skull.

Sharn too had his share of targets to choose from. He had managed to dodge the attacks of three at once and when they turned he slashed all three across the back in one massive swipe of his large blade. The three of them fell without a struggle. As he approached his next target he witnessed Link's life ending leap and the magical spin attack into the crowd that followed his first two kills. Sharn returned to the task at hand with a powerful stab that skewered three more Wolfos in its wake.

Shala wasn't being lazy herself. To better help her style she had turned her blades so that they trailed behind her. She worked at the edges of the pack to divert some of the attention away from the center. Because of her distance from the main pack she was able to see the shock wave that burst from the burning flesh of the largest Wolfos. Thus she was the first to see its immediate effects. The beasts were no longer able to act as a coherent group as the binding magic that held them was released.

In the onset of the greater confusion she ran between two of the disoriented beasts and thrust her swords back behind her impaling both beasts at once. While they began to burn she turned to find others to kill but realized she wouldn't have to as the now unbound Wolfos pack began to tear itself apart or flee in all directions.

Soon the blood spattered flagstones and ash covered courtyard of the market square was empty save for the three who knew that they were the only hope the Princess had for surviving the day. Together they turned north and headed for the castle road. Link checked his equipment bag to see his supplies. Being unable to use some of the weapons he had ignored the useless ones immediately, though he wished he could use the bow he had to set aside such thoughts as it required more strength than he currently possessed to draw the string and his quiver was empty anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Graceless Entrances

**Thank you for reading this far. Please tell me how I am doing.**

He picked out the Ocarina of Time, wondering what had happened to the one given to him by Saria; his slingshot and the bag holding his Deku seeds, hoping that fifty shots would be enough; and because he felt it may be needed he pulled out the crystal whose magic created protective barriers around him. As they passed the gatehouse Link hid his bag in a nearby bush so he could retrieve it later.

The valley path between the outer wall and the inner wall was surprisingly empty after the crowded and dirtied streets of the market square. Soon they discovered why as they rounded the bend where the path switched back on the higher ground. Twenty of the ugly statuesque Beamos stood in a line barring the path and the gentler portion of the valley slope. Many more stood in the field between them and the inner gate.

Link prepared to push his way through trusting that he was fast enough to avoid the burning beams that each Beamos was capable of producing from its single enormous eye. Before he could go anywhere Sharn grabbed him by the shoulder and pointed toward the soft slope of the valley. Clearly visible in the dawn light was the glowing light trail left by a Bomb-Chu. At the head of the zig zagging trail was a gleaming example of one of the ingenious weapons heading more or less in the direction of the Beamos wall.

As was their habit the Bomb-Chu reached the relatively level surface of the higher ground at an angle and changed directions, only to go between two of the unusual, territorial creatures. Just when it seemed that it had missed entirely the Bomb-Chu's unusually long fuse ran out and the mouse like explosive detonated. When the blast reached the Beamos wall it set off a chain reaction within the creatures which caused them to explode as well.

Link grabbed Sharn's hand and the back of Shala's tunic and dragged them back to a safe distance. The heads of the Beamos, which became dislodged and launched into the air, also exploded when they hit the ground. Soon, because of the random detonation of bodies or heads, the small field was cleared of monsters.

"Not the way I would have done it. Of course my way could have been more painful. But it seems to me that the Bomb-Chu came rather conveniently from the direction of the Great Fairy's Fountain." Sharn gave him a stern look somewhat intensified by the shawl covering the lower half of his face. "If such thoughtless actions are what got you this far then it is a wonder you survived to this point. Shala, your thoughts on the situation?"

She turned her appraising eyes upon Link and he could see that they were a clear and deceptively turbulent blue that glittered like the waters of Lake Hylia in the moonlight. As she stared at him he noticed the tattoo around her right eye, the designs effectively turning her eye into an Eye of Truth. Though Link knew the emblem belonged to the Sheikan people, and loved it for its beauty and mystery, he had no idea what it meant but found himself reluctant to ask.

"It is my belief that he is alive today because of such thoughtless action. However, though you may have made it through such an obstacle by yourself, coming out would have been more difficult for we would have the Princess with us and we cannot allow her to come to harm."

"My way would have been much more quiet. Now every monster in the castle knows we are on the way. I thought that a silent approach would have proven more beneficial to our cause, seeing as how we are trying to sneak in past an army of monsters."

Shala let out an unwilling giggle of surprise. "He does have a point father, even the earless Tektites will have felt that and realized something had happened out here." Sharn stood stroking his veiled chin for a moment. "So even without proper training you have some grasp of tactics and planning. But I still wonder how much of your ability has been aided by pure dumb luck."

"Probably most if not all of it. Now, are we going to stand here all day or remember why we are here? If the Princess has been confined within that barrier for two days she hasn't eaten in that long, and I'm willing to bet that she hasn't been able to rest because of the monsters. I plan to get her to safety and see her fed and bed before I rest." With that he continued down the path and passed through the now unguarded gate. Sharn and Shala looked at each other puzzled by his behavior.

Shala spoke in their native language. "Are you sure he is the one father?" Testing his blade so that he could be sure of its readiness for the trials ahead he thought a moment before replying also in their native tongue. "May we be forgiven if he is not, and may he forgive us if he is, for it has nearly killed everyone who has tried so far. He has something about him I cannot quite explain, I just hope it doesn't lead to our destruction. Impa calls him the Hero of Time, if it is true then he has born witness to events and things that we don't want to come to pass. He has seen and done more than we may know, so I don't blame him for a few odd mannerisms. But he must have traveled far and alone for a long time to act as he does with other people."

"Shouldn't we at least tell him the prophesy?" "No. Fate has granted him the most precious gift of all, the absolute freedom to do as he pleases. That prophesy tells of a time when the one foretold would have to make a choice that would effect the very world in which we live. If he is the one, I don't want to influence such decisions before he can make them. But should the artifact be returned to Hyrule it will be our task to observe and intervene should it become necessary."

"Yes father." They continued on and met up with Link where he leaned against the wall near the gate. "I assume the two of you are ready. I do not wish to keep the Princess waiting much longer. We have three ways that I can think of that we can do this. The front door can prove to be the most direct, if dangerous rout to our goal. But I know of two other ways to get in the castle, marked on my map in my own hand, but I don't know the layout of the castle interior. So the side door could prove to be just as difficult."

**Why do I partially set up the future before it happens? Oh well, I am sure that many of you have asked yourselves the same thing right? Until next chapter my friends. God I hate sunburns, typing this hurt like crazy, ouch!**


	4. Chapter 4: Great Hall of Fire

**Hello again friends. Once again I ask for reviews because I can't improve what you think I'm doing wrong if you don't tell me what it is ;)**

Shala picked up on the opening he had created and asked the question he was obviously waiting for. "How do we get in then?" Looking directly at Sharn Link spoke. "You won't like it." Surprised Sharn asked, "Why?"

Carelessly and with a dismissive wave of his hand link asked, "How long can you hold your breath?" Looking doubtful already Sharn couldn't suppress his curiosity. "What exactly does that mean?"

Link pointed to the right where the path continued until it reached another wall and turned left, a short distance from a small tree. "Along the wall of the castle, between the tree there, and the side door is a small opening where we can crawl into the castle gardens."

Suddenly making the connection Shala spoke. "The waterfall where the fountain in the gardens drains into the castle moat. It is the most direct route, but there are complications to consider. The passage is small, only a child can make it through without having their head submerged. The Princess is in the garden so the highest concentration of the largest and most dangerous monsters will be there. And most importantly they know we are coming. So the most direct route will be more of a trap than walking in through the front doors."

"Please don't be angry with me, I told you that you wouldn't like it." After a few more minutes of discussion they decided to go in through the front door as it seemed the safest course for the moment. After they had crossed the drawbridge to enter the castle a voice, weak from disuse, that grated like stone and bubbled like deep water echoed through Link's mind. To him it sounded cold, indifferent, maybe even a little mad, from what he could not begin to guess, but with how tired he felt he just thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

"At long last we have awakened, but we are not whole. We must grow, we must feed. There are new worlds available to us, but not all. No, the hated three have seen to that and the outcast is on the move." With these disturbing and enigmatic words ringing in his ears and mind he passed beyond hearing any further bodiless voices.

Inside the castle was dark, none of the torches or lanterns had been lit since the King's rescue and the three circumstantial companions were walking blindly into what they knew for certain to be a trap. They came to a halt within a large circular room with a watery trench around the perimeter with four bridges leading to the central area that held a raised platform bearing the emblem of Fire.

As they moved around the platform to the northern bridge and the hallway beyond, which they knew led deeper into the castle and hoped would take them eventually to the garden, Sharn stopped. "Link do you have an ocarina?" Not quite sure why Link pulled out the Ocarina and showed it to Sharn. "Good. That Ocarina is more than a musical instrument, it is imbued with magic from its creation long ago. It also serves as a key that unlocks the trapped magic within these castle walls. Look here."

They were on the north side of the platform and in the side was a disk with a hole the shape and size of the Ocarina of Time. Link placed the Ocarina in the hole and withdrew his hand in surprise as the disk began to rotate and a soft tune came from the Ocarina. Several red balls of light shot out of the Ocarina and encircled Link for a moment before flying in a rising circle around the room until they reached the vaulted ceiling.

Link had an idea of what was coming and readied his shield motioning Shala to get behind him. "Sharn, I think you should find cover, either in the water or behind a shield of your own if you have one." The balls of magical fire began to circle each other and then joined into one larger one. The single ball of energy shot strait down at the center of the emblem of Fire faster than an arrow from Link's bow.

Link's fear was realized when the fire hit the ground and a flaming shock wave larger and more dangerous than the flaming sphere he could create spread out in a circle from the center of the impact. His shield, already dented and battle scarred, warped in the heat, but it held firm while growing warmer by the second. The flames passed by them on either side, engulfing the entire room.

When the fire cleared the room was no longer dark, all the ensconced torches around the room were lit. There were volumes of thick white steam rising from the water, which was now lower than it had been. Sharn surfaced in the water shaking droplets from his eyes, moving at the last moment as Link, his arm beginning to burn from the heat of his shield, jumped in near him.

Link surfaced and the two of them used a small, barely noticeable ledge to climb back up to the main platform. In the center of the room a pillar of flame rose from floor to ceiling burning clear a crystal that had been hidden in the fractured stone. Soon the pillar too died out and the emblem which had been dull and gray when they entered was now glowing a vibrant ruby red. The Ocarina fell from the lock and Link went and retrieved it from the ground and held it up to the light, inspecting its unmarred surface.

He jumped when Sharn spoke behind him. "It has never done that for anybody before. These chambers have been dead for many generations. I had feared what it could mean should all the old magics fail and die altogether. But it seems that, here at least, the ancient magic of fire will hold on for a while yet. It may be that either you, or the Ocarina itself, have been granted new power, but only Time will show us the truth."

They continued along the northern path until they came to where another hallway intersected theirs. "I'm not sure why but I feel that we must awaken all the old magics held within these stone walls before we find access to the Princess. It may be that it is an elaborate lock making us solve the puzzle to secure her release, or it may just be that the old magics are calling us to return them to greatness and will confound any attempt to reach the Princess before the task is complete."


End file.
